I'm Home Again
by Akeryou-sama
Summary: Tohru's threaten with death by Akito. She leaves Japan. 4 years later she returns. Short fic, nothing to serious. Rated just in case! YukiTohru!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Home Again  
By: Akeryou-sama  
Chapter 1/Prologue

Note: Yo. This is my first Fruits Basket fiction. I haven't read the whole Manga series, I've just read the first one, and watched the all the anime episodes, so I'm basing this off of the characters the Anime shows. It'll be a short fiction too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Hi there! You should remember me! I'm Tohru Honda. I'm that 16 year old girl who lived the 'exotic' life, you could say, only now I'm 22. Oh… so you don't remember me then? Well, let me give you a re-cap of my life._

_Six years ago in May, mom died. After she passed away I went to live with my paternal grandpa. After a while his daughter decided to move in and so they did some remodeling. Grandpa went to live with her and he asked me if I had any friends I could stay with._

_Hana lived in a five member family and I didn't want to burden her. Uo lived in a one bedroom apartment and I'd just be a burden to her. So, I took the chance and decided I could live on my own, which I did._

_I stayed in a tent on the property of the Sohma family. At the time I didn't know it was theirs. Eventually I stumbled upon their house and we became friends. They offered me room and board in exchange for me to be their housekeeper._

_I found out the Sohma family curse soon after that. 13 members of the Sohma family turn into animals-the Zodiac animals plus the cat to be exact-when hugged by the opposite sex._

_I spent a lot of time trying to help them figure out how to break the curse, but eventually we found no cure. Akito, the head of the Sohma family and bearer of the full Zodiac curse, sent me away._

_I still haven't given up on finding a cure. As my motto states, Never give up. I won't ever give up until I die, or the curse is broken._

_I think during that time, I fell in love with Sohma Yuki. He's the rat. Sohma Kyo is the cat, of which after hearing the folk tale of the Zodiac animals, I became the first person in the year of the cat fan club. I felt so bad for the cat, which had been tricked by the rat. I wanted to quit being year of the dog and become year of the cat instead._

_I moved to America after I had been banished by Akito. I live in a small, four bedroom apartment in New York City. I've graduated from a four year college and now have a good career as a journalist. I also have a part time job as a janitor at the newspaper building.

* * *

_

Chapter 1 – Before

* * *

Tohru knelt, head bent facing the front of a room in the Sohma family main house. Akito lay outside, on the deck with the shoji door opened.

"Akito," Tohru began and paused, "We've yet to find a cure. I'm sorry."

"You still think you can find a cure, you foolish girl," Akito said stood up, silently, "You think that because you're not cursed, you can find the cure that the Sohma family has yet to find after centuries of searching?"

"No—" Tohru was cut off as Akito grabbed a handful of her hair causing her to cry out.

"You think you're better than us. Is that it?" She yelled as she shook her, "Answer me!"

"N-no," Tohru replied, "I just want to help. I won't ever give up. I want to-AH!" She cried out as Akito gave a tug on her hair, "I want to help my family!"

"Your family," Akito sneered, dragging her to her feet, "Is that what they are? You are no Sohma. You are a filthy wretch. You are forbidden to come back here. If you do, you will face death. You are to never see your… _family_ again."

Tohru was thrown from his sight and landed in a heap at the other end of the room. She slowly stood up, wiping a trail of blood from her broken open lip. Tohru bowed to her and turned from him, facing the door.

"So be it. But remember, Akito. It is you who is destined to die for the curse. It is you who holds the curse. It is you who bears this curse. And it was I who tried to help," Tohru said softly and walked silently out of the room, not looking back.

_

* * *

Present Day America

* * *

_

Tohru sighed, rising from bed as she woke from her nap. She climbed out of bed before straightening her unusually tidy room and bathroom. She walked out of the room and began to clean the house, first starting with the kitchen, then the living room, followed up by the den and the main bathroom.

She glanced at the clock and sighed as she began to fix a small lunch, "It's almost 11:30. I have to get to work soon."

Tohru had to be at the newspaper building from 7 until 10. She got home, cleaned, fixed lunch, and then went to her part time job as a janitor from 12 to 8. She returned home at 8, fixed dinner, took care of her personal things, and then went to bed, only to repeat the process the next day.

_Tohruuuu I'm hungryyy. What's for lunch?_

_This is the best food I've ever had, Miss Honda._

_Leeks! What are you trying to do? Kill me?_

She continued to stir the red sauce in the pan as she held tears back, which had formed due to the thoughts of the three men she had come to love as family.

She did return three times a year to Japan. Once on Valentines day to drop off gifts for everyone at Shigure's house, unnoticed, a second time on May 1st to see her mother's grave with Hana and Uo, and the third time on New years to drop off New Years gifts, leaving no traces behind, other than the gifts.

In all reality, she did dislike Akito, but Tohru knew she was only protecting her family in her own way. She was an evil, cold hearted, control freak kind of female. She disliked it when anything went on behind her back. She had been 'punished' many times by the hand of Akito and found the reason why Yuki wanted to leave the main house so bad-he was beaten by Akito.

She pulled the pan off the stove, shaking the thought from her head. She poured the thick, tomato and ravioli mixture into her bowl and pulled out a pre-made salad bag. She served herself some salad and sat down at the table to eat.

_The past is the past. I can't blame Akito for doing what she did. That's just who she is and if I were to blame her for that, I'd be blaming her for being who she is._ Tohru thought and sighed, _Mom, what am I to do?_

'_Just be yourself. Everything will work out in the end._'

_You're right mom. I'll make the best of everything. I promise._ Tohru thought determinedly as she finished eating her lunch and stood up.

"I guess it's been 4 years since I left Japan, mom. Should I go back? I really want to. I don't care what Akito says. I'll die one way or another," She said and laughed bitterly, "Oh mom. I miss Yuki so much!"

Since she was already for work, Tohru quickly rinsed out the dishes, washed them and then left the house, walking to the bus stop a block away, where she would be taken to the New York Times newspaper building.

_

* * *

It's only been four years since Akito practically banished me, and yet… it feels like forever._ Tohru thought as she scrubbed the toilet at work. 

A tear fell from her eye and she wiped the tear away quickly. She wouldn't cry. Not again. Even if she knew she could never see the man she loved again.

_NO! I don't love him! Not anymore. I don't… I can't…_ Tohru thought as she ignored her heartache and stood up.

"I might as well work faster. It just might let me get my mind off of… _him_," Tohru said and sighed sadly, "No more, Tohru Honda. The past is the past. Enough of living on the past. You've got a future ahead of you, so quit it!"

_I thought that you were all about saying what you feel. Normally I hate people who whine all the time, but in your case… it would be okay to complain. Be selfish; say what you want once in a while. It's okay to let yourself be sad._

"Kyo…" She whispered as she gazed out at the sunset, "Wait a minute! Sunset?"

She spun around and looked at the clock. It was 8:30.

"Oh no! I'm not going to make it to the store to pick up those groceries!" She said and quickly finished up her window and got dressed back into her other clothes before racing out of the building and making her way to the store.

_Miss Honda you're so kind. … I think it's about time you came home … Miss Honda, I noticed this morning, you don't look well. It's been quite hot out lately. You shouldn't overexert yourself._

"Yuki…" She whispered and rubbed her arms, eyes down cast.

_Let's come back when it's light out. If there's another landslide and you get hurt, your mother will be in even more pain. … Congratulations on operation: kidnap the princess._

"Shigure…" She whispered and blinked away tears that formed in her eyes.

She entered the grocery store and picked up the few things she needed. She sighed, deep in thought as she trudged the steps up to their house.

_I want to go home. I want... I want Akito to know, I don't fear her. I shouldn't have let her scare me off like that. I won't let her keep me from my family._ She thought determinedly as she entered the house and slid off her shoes.

"Kyo once told me that it was okay to be selfish once in a while. Well… I haven't been… I didn't want to…" She said, her voice thick with built up emotion, "I'm going to be selfish. I want to go home. I want to go back to Japan. I don't care what Akito said."

_Screw Akito and screw her threat. I don't give a damn about her. I'll die one way or another._ She thought angrily and tears spilt from her eyes and down her cheeks as she leaned on the door, sliding down to sit on the floor.

She bent her head, "I still love Yuki and I miss him so much. I want to tell him how much I love him. I want him to know that I love him and accept him for who he is and I would never reject him for what he is.

"I will go home and I will stay home for good. I won't ever leave Japan again if I can help it. Not with out my family," She finished and smiled bitterly as she let the tears roll freely down her face.

The next morning was Monday and Tohru called up the airport to get her a one way ticket to Japan. She'd leave at 8 Friday morning. She called Hana and Uo and asked them if they would pick her up at the airport Friday at noon their time (look at Author's Note 2 atbottom for info). She sent them her blankets and a few other things.

Tuesday was spent cleaning, working on getting the house up for sale, and quitting her job. The rest of the time seemed to go by fast. Most everything was left behind, sold, or thrown away, save her personal effects and the things she sent out to Hana and Uo.

She had two bags, a small duffle bag and a large duffle bag. The smaller one had her laptop and the few pictures she had, wrapping in clothing. The larger one held her four pairs of shoes and most of her clothing.

Tohru smiled at them before heading down the stairs and to the bus stop, which was only a block from the house. From there she rode to the airport and then, after getting through all the security, she boarded the plane to Japan. If all went well, she would be reaching Japan at about 12 in the afternoon, Japan time.

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable. Tohru managed to get a few hours of sleep, the rest of the time she spent talking with the lady that sat next to her-Kagome Higurashi- in Japanese or playing Dai Hin Min (AKA: Rich man poor man) with some of the other passengers.

"So, did you just graduate from College?" Kagome asked and smiled at Tohru.

"Actually, I graduated this past month. I'm going back home to visit my mom's grave and some of my other friends," Tohru replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh. When did you're mom die? My dad died when I was ten," She replied and Tohru smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. My dad died when I was three and my mom died six years ago when I was 16," Tohru said and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome told her and she shook her head, "Do people tell you that often?"

"It's fine. I've gotten used to that," Tohru said and laughed, "Yes. People used to tell me that often enough."

Kagome and Tohru sat in silence for a moment before Kagome pulled out a deck of card.

"Would you like to play Dai Hin Min?" Kagome said and Tohru beamed.

"I love that game! I used to play it with the guys I lived with and my friends!" Tohru said cheerfully, masking her slight sadness.

"Mind if we join in?" A couple of older men said and the two girls shook their heads.

"Not at all," Tohru said and laughed.

"You lived with guys?" Kagome said as she dealt the cards to all four of them.

"Yes, three to be exact," Tohru said and smiled, "Two of them were my classmates. They lived with their older cousin, who could be a real pervert, but he was real nice."

"Sounds like Miroku," Kagome replied and laughed, "Gropes everything with two legs, a bust, and a butt."

"Well, Shigure wasn't like that. He was more of a flirter. He had this thing for high school girls," Tohru said and smiled, laughing slightly.

"Revolution," One of the guys said and Tohru grinned.

"Counter revolution," She said as she laid down the last of her cards, causing the guy's jaw to drop, "I'm not very good at this game, but I still win a few times. Hana is the best person I've ever met at this game. Then again, Hana has physic powers too…"

The game went by fast and they played a couple more before Tohru started to drift to sleep. She fell asleep half way through the ride and didn't wake up when they stopped to refuel twice.

At the end of the ride, Kagome nudged Tohru, waking her up and smiled at her.

"We're here," She said and Tohru nodded.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you around sometime," Tohru said and smiled at her after they exited the plane and grabbed their bags.

"Yea. Oh look, there's Inuyasha and mom. I'll see you later Tohru! Bye!" Kagome yelled as she waved over her shoulder and ran to the two people who came to pick her up.

Tohru started to look through the crowd. She frowned and turned around, looking at the other side. She heard her name called and spun around, spotting Hana and Uo. She grinned and ran to them, her bags bouncing on her shoulder and back. She let them slid down and plop to the ground, the smaller one landing on the bigger one.

"Hana! Uo!" She cried out and hugged them both, "Oh I missed you two!"

"You're early Tohru," Hana said once they had pulled away and left the airport, walking to the house Uo and Hana lived in.

"Ah," Tohru said, wincing at the tone in Hana's voice, "Well, I decided it was time to come home for good. I wasn't going to let Akito push me around anymore. If I'm going to die, it might as well be because I was with my loved ones and not of old age."

"What? Did that asshole jerk you around?" Uo said angrily and Tohru sweat dropped.

"Kind of. Just a death threat, nothing to worry about," Tohru said and laughed.

"Nothing to worry about…? What the hell?" Uo said and shook her head before smiling, "Too bad I can't rough her up anymore."

"Too bad… What are you talking about Uo?" Tohru said and looked at her friend.

"She's dead, Tohru. Akito got really sick last winter and dropped dead at the New Years Celebration," Hana said softly, "It was right after the medallions were made."

"Medallions..? What are you two on about?" Tohru said and stopped, scratching the back of her head.

"They found a way to lock the animals away. The Zodiac members can be hugged by the opposite sex now without changing if they're wearing their medallions," Uo said and Tohru's jaw dropped.

"You mean…?" She said and looked at them in half shock, half joy.

"Yes, Tohru. When you see Yuki next, you can hug him to your hearts content. Same with the other Zodiac members," Hana said with a slight laughed.

They walked on in silence. It was a slightly uncomfortable silence, but was interrupted when Tohru sighed.

"They miss you, you know that Tohru?" Hana said softly, "They were so worried about you; we all were when you left. We didn't stop worrying until we got your gifts that New Years. Haru told me that when Akito read your card, he was angry and left the New Years Celebration."

"Kyo told me the same thing. What did it say?" Uo said and Tohru grinned.

"I shan't tell you. It's a S-E-C-R-E-T," She said and laughed happily and carefree.

_Mom once told me it was better to live than to dwell on the past. That's what I'm trying to do. I'll quit dwelling on the past and live my life happily with my friends… with my family._

"Hey… This looks familiar," Tohru said and looked at Hana and Uo, "Isn't this the way to Shigure's house?"

"We live close to their house. The main house is letting us use it. Well, more like Hatori," Uo said and smiled.

"Hatori?" Tohru said puzzled.

"He was named the head of the family," Hana said and Tohru nodded in understatement.

"We also have Haru and Kisa with us too. Momiji stays there from time to time along with Hiro," Uo added and smiled again, "It's quite fun to have all these Zodiac members around us. With all their different personalities, it's amazing!"

"I see. How are Kisa, Momiji, Haru, and Hiro anyways?" Tohru said, suddenly curious at their wellbeing.

"Good. They were really sad the first little while after you left. Hiro was always angry at something until Kisa cheered up after getting your gift and card," Uo said and laughed at the memory, "Hatori is alright. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki come over nightly for food."

"My cooking isn't as good as yours is. They really miss you're cooking, you know that, right?" Hana said and smiled at Tohru.

"Can we visit them? Please? After we put my stuff away?" Tohru said, pleadingly, "I want to see them."

"We were planning on it," Uo said and smiled, "They went to Kazuma's for a fight. Kyo finally pissed Yuki off enough and Yuki wanted to blow some steam by fighting Kyo in a mock fight."

"I see," Tohru said as they walked up the path and stairs to the house.

"Kisa and Hiro should be at the main house visiting their parents. Haru is with Yuki and Kyo. Momiji is with his dad at his dad's business," Hana said once they reached the house.

Hana unlocked the door and they all walked in. She directed Tohru to her room and they helped her unpack her things. It took them three hours to get done putting away Tohru's things and to eat lunch. After unpacking her things and eating, the three friends left their house and headed up to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo's house.

* * *

Author's Note 2: And FYI the approximate time from New York to Japan is about 13 hours straight –no stops- I believe. If you get confused with the 8 in the morning to noon (12 in the afternoon) Japan time, Japan is 13 hours ahead of New York. So, if you leave America at 8 there, it takes approximately (2 extra hours for layover and refueling and what not) 15 hours to get to Japan. You reach Japan at 11 at night America time. Now, add 13 hours to that and you get Noon (12 in the afternoon) in Japan. If there's any sort of problem with this, please let me know or just look over it.

Note 3: It's depression all over again! But, I guess I should have known. Yuki and Tohru aren't meant to be. –Glares at random objects- Pfffft. All well, we can dream, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Home Again  
By: Akeryou-sama  
Chapter 2

Note: this story sucks, I know. Anyways, three or four more chapters left after this one, maybe more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Home

_Recap: Tohru's been threatened with death if she ever has anything to do with the Sohma's ever again. Akito's dead and Hatori's been named Akito's successor. Tohru's finally realized she'll die one way or another. She flew to Japan and met up with Uo and Hana. What's to happen when she goes to Shigure's house?_

_After unpacking her things and eating, the three friends left their house and headed up to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo's house._

Uo slid the shoji door opened and poked her head inside.

"Hey! Shigure? You here?" She called inside and heard a faint response, "we've brought a visitor."

Shigure's footsteps sounded the same as they did in Tohru's memories. She smiled as Uo and Hana led her inside.

"Uo, Hana, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Shigure said and glanced at the clock, "The guys should be getting home in a half hour."

"We brought a visitor who missed you guys," Uo said and Tohru stepped out from behind the two girls.

"Tohru?" Shigure said and laughed, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming! You look the same as you did four years ago! What brings you back here?"

"I've come home," Tohru whispered and smiled at him, "I should explain the whole story to you."

Shigure nodded and they sat down. It took Tohru fifteen minutes to explain everything to him. He listened contently, asking questions here and there, which Tohru happily answered.

"So, Akito threatened you with death if you had anything more to do with us then?" Shigure summed it all up with a few words.

_I knew she was harsh, but that's just…_ Shigure thought as he listened to Tohru.

"Yes. It was after I told her we hadn't found anything," Tohru said and smiled.

"And she threw you across the room, like… normal?" Shigure repeated her exact words.

_I can't believe I loved… that woman…_ Shigure thought and let out and scowled inwardly, _how could she?_

"Yes," Tohru replied and frowned slightly.

"And you still cannot find it in your heart to blame her for your heartache?" Shigure finished as she nodded, "Well… I guess it's good to say that she can't harm you. She's dead."

"I know. And you guys also found a way to lock the animal away. A medallion," Tohru said and smiled, "Seems you guys accomplished more than I could."

"We also lost progress, but regained some," Shigure added, "Most of the Zodiac members you had touched with your love, acceptance, and care drew back into themselves, until they met Hana and Uo. They regained some of the lost progress, but not much."

"I see," Tohru said and smiled.

"Yuki, Kyo, and Haru should be getting here any minute," Shigure said and smiled, "I'm sure you want to deal with them one at a time. Yuki will go straight to the vegetable garden before coming to the house. Kyo will go straight to the roof. Haru will probably come in here and sit."

"Thank you, Shigure. I think I'll go down to Yuki's secret base," Tohru said, smiling before standing, slipping on her shoes and leaving for the garden.

It didn't take her long before she got to the patch of vegetables and strawberries. She found a small stump that was shaded by a larger cherry tree and sat on it. It wasn't long before Yuki walked into the small clearing.

She watched him intently as he watered the vegetables and checked them. She stood up quietly and walked over to him, making sure to not make a noise. She smiling as she looked at the strawberries and voice her thoughts.

"The strawberries are looking good, Yuki," She said and watched as he spun around, startled.

"Miss… Miss Honda?" Yuki stuttered and Tohru nodded, smiling as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes, Yuki, I'm here. I'm home," She said and launched herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're back," Yuki whispered and tightened his hold on her, placing a small kiss on the top of her head, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Yuki. Me too!" She sobbed into his chest.

Once he had gotten her to calm down, she explained what happened to him and he nodded. When she told him how Akito treated her, he was angry until she smiled at him and told him it was okay. He did the same this as Shigure had, asking questions here and there; ironically they had been the same questions.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked and Tohru looked up at him, surprised, "I'm glad you're back. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you a lot too, Yuki," Tohru said and smiled at him.

_He said my name. It sounds so wonderful when he says my name._ Tohru thought as she smiled at him.

"We should head back to the house," He said and she nodded, "Kyo and Haru will be glad to see you."

"Right," Tohru said and smiled at Yuki, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Come on Yuki!"

Yuki shyly placed an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the house, chatting away.

It turns out that Shigure was wrong about where Kyo and Haru would be. Kyo hadn't gone straight to the roof, he went inside and Haru had gone straight home.

As Yuki and Tohru entered the house, Kyo, from his appearance, had just sat down from taking a shower and was being mugged by Uo.

"Look who I found out at my secret base," Yuki said, smiling as he looked down at Tohru, who smiled up at him, "A little birdie who decided to fly south."

Kyo looked up, his jaw dropping. Tohru grinned at him and laughed at his reaction.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kyo shouted, backing away from Uo and jumping to his feet.

"Well, I went out to Yuki's secret base to wait for him and when I found him I-" Tohru smiled brightly as she talked before she was cut off.

"That's not what I meant. Quit creeping me out with all that smiling shit," Kyo said and sat back down, slightly edgy.

"Listen to her story, you damn cat," Yuki said and Tohru shook her head.

_At least they haven't changed much in looks, personality, or references to one another._ She thought as she and Yuki sat down.

She explained what happened to Kyo who, like the other two asked questions and she answered them. He asked the same exact questions they had and she mentally shook her head at the feeling of Déjà vu.

Without a word, Kyo stood up and left the room. They all heard the opening and slamming shut of the front door. Tohru winced slightly and laughed nervously.

"Maybe I should handle Haru now… or no?" She said, laughing slightly, "Then again… he might go black Haru on us."

"Haru… will be dealt with in time. He was the only Sohma who didn't get moody. His progress stayed the same. He really hasn't change a bit," Hana said and smiled, "Sometimes, he went black when Akito was mentioned, but not very often."

"We could thank you, Hana, for that," Shigure said, knowingly causing her to flush slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hana said and glared at Shigure before calmly looking at the others, "It's come to my attention that Haru is hungry and it is almost time for dinner to be started."

True to Hana's word, it was almost time for dinner, being 5:30. The three girls stood up, bowing.

"It would be fine for you two to come with," Hana said before leaving, the others trailing after.

"Are you going to need help with dinner, Hana? I'd be happy to cook," Tohru said, smiling, "It'd be nice to cook a large meal rather than living off of can beef ravioli, tofu, and bagged salad."

She cringed at the thought of her late night meals and lunches, "How I managed to live off that is beyond me."

"I would love to have your help in the kitchen, Tohru," Hana said and smiled warmly.

"Great! So, what are we cooking?" Tohru said excitedly.

"I was thinking miso soup, tofu, stewed leeks, and codfish," Hana replied and Tohru beamed before frowning and laughing.

"Kyo is going to be upset," Tohru said and smiled, "He's going to think we're trying to kill him."

"Yes… I know this. I force him to eat them, with little words," Hana said and smiled, "Yuki helps sometimes."

"That's great!" Tohru said, smiling happily before sweat dropping and adding, "I think…"

"At least we have codfish to make up for it, right?" Uo said and smiled.

"Kagura is supposed to me coming tomorrow. Kureno should be coming too visit too," Shigure stated and smiled, "Oh and Yuki?"

"Yes?" Yuki said and looked at Shigure.

"Ayame will be coming too," He said and ducked Yuki's fist, "I didn't tell him! It was Kureno! Not me! Spare me!"

"Don't talk to me," Yuki said in a dangerously angry voice.

The three girls laughed slightly as they reached the other Sohma house. They entered it and Uo called out to Haru.

"Hatsuharu! We're home," Uo called out as they slid off their shoes.

Haru's footsteps were heard as they walked into the Kitchen. Yuki and Shigure entered the other room, meeting up with Haru. Uo entered the room shortly after the other two, holding a tea kettle and some cups on a serving tray, with a deck of cards in her back pocket.

"Will you prepare the codfish? I must make a quick telephone call," Hana said and smiled at Tohru, "You do know how he likes his codfish."

"Right," Tohru said, smiling brightly as Hana left the room.

Hana walked out into the hall and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kyo, go get some tofu."

"Why the hell do I have to go get the tofu? Why don't you make that damn Yuki go do it!"

"Because he is casually talking with Uo, Shigure, and Haru. Now go get the tofu before I …...$&…... you with electric waves."

Hana heard a satisfying gulp followed by a hurried click of the phone. She entered the kitchen as Tohru placed the codfish into the oven. The two girls began to make the miso soup and the stewed leeks.

Soon, Kagura and Kureno had joined them telling them Ayame would be late. Yuki joined Hana and Tohru in the kitchen to help what little he could. Kureno and Uo had left for a walk, promising to be back shortly.

By the time the food was finished, Kyo had gotten there, with the tofu, grumbling about mad physic women. Tohru laughed as she helped Hana bring the food and dishes in. She brought in some tea as well. Kureno and Uo returned from their walk shortly after the food was set on the table.

"Tohru, you're back for good, I hope," Kagura said and smiled, "I missed seeing you."

"Yes, I'm back for good. I'm sorry for not saying hi the few times I can here to visit. It's just…" Tohru stopped before jumping into a complete explanation about what had happened, again.

"I was angry at her for that, you know. Akito… I heard every word said," Haru said as he stopped eating and closed his eyes.

"Hatsuharu?" Hana said and looked at him, "This is why you weren't affected by Tohru's disappearance, but every time Akito was mentioned, you went black, correct?"

"Yes. I was so angry at her. Akito did one thing that made us all suffer more than anything. Tohru healed each one of us Zodiac members," Haru said and Tohru blushed, before bowing her head, "I wanted more than anything to shred Akito into pieces, but I knew that would accomplish nothing."

"You heard everything?" Tohru whispered and frowned.

"Yes, everything," Haru said and Tohru's eyes widened.

"I… excuse me for a minute. I do not feel well," Tohru whispered and stood up, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides before leaving the room.

She slid on her shoes and walked out of the house. In a mad dash to reach her mother's comfort at her grave, Tohru watched in her mind as the whole meeting unfurled in her mind.

_Tohru knelt, head bent facing the front of a room in the Sohma family main house. Akito lay outside, on the deck with the shoji door opened._

"_Akito," Tohru began and paused, "We've yet to find a cure. I'm sorry."_

"_You still think you can find a cure, you foolish girl," Akito said stood up, silently, "You think that because you're not cursed, you can find the cure that the Sohma family has yet to find after centuries of searching?"_

"_No—" Tohru was cut off as Akito grabbed a handful of her hair causing her to cry out._

"_You think you're better than us. Is that it?" She yelled as she shook her, "Answer me!"_

"_N-no," Tohru replied, "I just want to help. I won't ever give up. I want to-AH!" She cried out as Akito gave a tug on her hair, "I want to help my family!"_

"_Your family," Akito sneered, dragging her to her feet, "Is that what they are? You are no Sohma. You are a filthy wretch. You are forbidden to come back here. If you do, you will face death. You are to never see your… family again."_

"_You're afraid. I know what you feel, Akito. You're frightened that you'll lose you're hold on Yuki. You're frightened that I'll heal him and he'll stand up against you. You're afraid that you'll have no say in the family because of me. You're afraid," Tohru said loud enough for Akito to hear, before raising her voice, "I know what you did to MY Yuki! I know what you did! You abused him. Mentally and physically. You're afraid that because I love him, I'll heal him and he won't be afraid of you. You're afraid that he loves me. You're a coward. That's all you are. A coward._

"_And what's worse is that you know sending me away will hurt him more than anything. You know it," Tohru said angrily, "I hate you for everything you've done to cause pain for the Zodiac members and Yuki! You're just a bully. A coward hiding behind your power and control. Too afraid to step out and deal with the problem at hand."_

_Her words angered Akito. Tohru was thrown from her sight and landed in a heap at the other end of the room. She slowly stood up, wiping a trail of blood from her broken open lip. Tohru bowed to her and turned, facing the door._

"_I want you out of here. I want you gone. Get out. NOW!" Akito yelled at Tohru._

"_So be it. But remember, Akito. It is you who is destined to die for the curse. It is you who holds the curse. It is you who bears this curse. And it was I who tried to help," Tohru said softly and walked silently out of the room, not looking back._

Tohru had reached her mothers grave, and thrown herself upon the stone marker. She cried. She cried for everything-everyone.

--

Back at Sohma house

--

"I'll go after her," Haru said and stood up, "I'll return with Tohru later. Finish eating. We'll be back late. Where would she be?"

"Check her mother's grave, Haru. She goes there for comfort," Uo said and watched as Haru left with an umbrella in hand.

--

Back at Kyoko's grave with Tohru

--

"Oh mom!" She sobbed, "I lied… I lied to them. I lied about everything, and Hatsuharu knows."

The sky had darkened with gray clouds. The sun shined no longer, the birds sang no more. The cemetery was desolate and dark. Cold rain sprinkled from the sky like angel tears.

"Tohru! Tohru!" Someone was calling her named.

She ignored it and sobbed harder, not caring about the rain pelting her body. She heard heavy footsteps and water splashes. Someone knelt down next to her and pulled her to them.

"Tohru, it's okay. It's Haru," She recognized his voice now, and grabbed his shirt in her fists, "I knew for a long time that you were in love with Yuki. He's quite admirable. He's worthy for you're love, Tohru."

Haru and sat on the wet cement and pulled Tohru into his lap, letting her cry into his shirt. He murmured soothing words to her and held her like a brother would his little sister.

"She was a coward. Akito hid behind her power and ability to control people. She didn't do anything about the curse," Haru said and smiled, "She wanted you out because you knew the truth. She would have done anything to keep the truth secret. You're admittance to loving Yuki was what further fueled her anger.

"She and Shigure were once in love, if not still. When Kureno broke the blood bond, Akito felt a sense of loss and begged him to stay by her side. This brought about them having sex. Shigure was angered and slept with Ren, Akito's mother. The two got further and further from each other. Because of the loss of her love, Akito can't stand anyone else being happy with someone they love. Hence the treatment of Hatori and Kana and Hiro and Kisa," Tohru's tears had subsided, leaving her to hiccupping and slight hyperventilation.

"I never knew," Tohru whispered as she wiped the water from her face.

"It's late. We're soaked. We should get home," Haru said, helping Tohru stand before stand himself.

"Yes. We'll catch a cold if we're not careful," Tohru said and smiled.

_I think Hatsuharu and I just bonded further._ Tohru thought with a small smile.

"Do you feel better?" Haru said once they got started on the way home.

"Yes," She nodded and laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. I just didn't want anyone to know that I love him."

"It's easy for me to figure out people. I'm observant. Once I think I know someone by observing them, I'll see if I really know it's true," Haru said smiling slightly, "I guess I was right about you. You are a good, carefree, independent person who doesn't like to burden people, puts other people before herself and loves Yuki. But, I've also noticed that you don't like to accept help from other people. Could that be because you don't want to come to rely on them like you had you're mother and father, and then have them die or leave you?"

"How did you…" Tohru whispered and looked at him.

_He hit the nail head on with the hammer. _Tohru thought, her eyes widening before lowering.

"Yes. It's true," She said and smiled, "You really are good at that, you know."

"Yes. Yes I do," Haru said and smiled, "But, if you hurt Yuki, I will hate you forever."

His demeanor had changed, leaving Tohru to sidestep away and sweat drop.

"Hatsuharu, by any chance, have you gone black Haru on me whilst I was looking?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No. I'm just protective of Yuki is all," Haru replied and Tohru sighed in relief as she fell into step next to him.

"I see. I won't hurt him, I promise," She said and smiled, "If I do, it's unintentional. I wouldn't want to harm anyone intentionally!"

"Looks like we're back," Haru said and smirked slightly as he hugged Tohru, "Just know I'll be here for you if you need me."

"You don't have to be! I'm such a burden! No, no, no, no!" Tohru protested before Haru glared at her, "Okay! As long as it's no trouble! I wouldn't want to be a burden!"

"You're no burden, Tohru Honda," Haru said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Haru," She said and he nodded.

"Anytime. Come on. It's still sprinkling and it's rather cold," Haru said and smiled at her as he folded the umbrella up and they walked into the house.

"Tohru! You're back! Are you okay? Our poor little Tohru!" Hana and Uo jumped in at the same time, asking her a bunch of questions while ushering her off to the bathroom to shower and get into clean, dry clothes.

Haru went and got dried off before returning to were Shigure and Ayame sat. Yuki and Kyo had been drug off to the other Sohma house by Kagura so Ayame wouldn't bother them. Kureno had left shortly after saying he needed to return to the main house.

"Why did she get so upset when you told her you had seen the whole thing?" Shigure said and Haru smiled wryly before telling him in a hushed tone.

"And that's what happened," Haru finished and glowered slightly.

"She _is_ in love with him then?" Shigure asked to no one in particular, rather bemused, "I knew she'd end up falling in love with one of them sooner or later. It's no wonder why Akito was so furious at the New Years celebration that year. She had wrote her telling her that she was in love with Yuki."

Ayame squealed and smiled happily, "Gure! Their love is far greater than our own is!"

"Aya! I will love you ten times more now!" Shigure said and Haru hit them both upside the head.

"Will you two shut up?" Haru said and glared at them, "You're annoying me."

"That wasn't very nice, Hatsuharu," Tohru said and laughed, "I was enjoying the show."

"Tohru," Ayame exclaimed once he seen her, "How are you? You're looking marvelous as always!"

"Hello to you too Ayame," She said and laughed before looking around, "Did you scare Yuki away?"

"And Kyon-Kyon," Uo said as she descended the stairs behind Tohru, "Kagura took them up to the other house so they wouldn't destroy this house by beating Ayame to hell and back."

"I see," Tohru said with laughter evident in her voice causing Ayame to face fault.

"They all hate me! No one loves me!" Ayame fake cried.

"Evil!" Shigure said and hugged Ayame, "I love you Aya."

"Yes, I know that," Ayame said and quit fake crying.

Tohru sat on the ground, cross legged as she talked with the others. They all soon departed for bed or to home. Ayame and Shigure went to the other house.

_It's been a long, eventful day._ She thought as she crawled in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Hope you liked! Review with atleast some criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Home Again  
By: Akeryou-sama  
Chapter 3

Note: Hope you enjoy the second to last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Love

_Recap: Tohru visits with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. They learn of why she left. She visits with Hatsuharu and finds that he heard the whole conversation between her and Akito. She confides in him that she really does love Yuki. Haru tells her that Shigure and Akito used to love each other. Haru tells Shigure and Ayame that Tohru loves Yuki._

It's been a long, eventful day_. She (Tohru) thought as she crawled in bed, falling asleep almost instantly._

Tohru was the first to rise that morning, before dawn. She had yet to get out of the habit she built while staying with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. It was a never ending occurrence. Tohru started her day with a quick shower. She dressed in a white tank top and a knee length jean skirt. She slid a jean jacket over her arms and nodded before brushing out her hair.

At exactly dawn, she left the house in search of breakfast ingredients (Author's note 1 at bottom). She collected the few ingredients need for Tamagoyaki. She got some nori, natto, milk, and salmon to fry. With a nod she paid for the groceries and left the store, heading back home.

She noted that no one was awake when she got back and smiled. She started on cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes before getting started on breakfast. She poured the rice into the rice steamer and started to re-heat the Miso soup. As the Miso soup heated, she fried the fish and mixed the natto with soy sauce and Karashi mustard.

Haru was the first to come down from his room. He entered the kitchen, inhaled, and sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Tohru's cooking. I haven't smelled that in sometime," He said, smiling as if he was in heaven as he inhaled again, "I _am_ in heaven."

"Hatsuharu, stop it," Tohru said, blushing and smiled at him, "It's not that good. Though I have to admit, it does smell better than cold cereal, burnt toast, and orange juice."

Haru laughed as he got into the fridge, "You got milk?"

"Yes. I went shopping early this morning," She said, beaming at him as he poured a glass of milk for himself.

"Just how early did you get up?" Haru said, glancing at her as he put the milk carton away.

"Sometime before dawn, I think. Probably around 6:00," She said thoughtfully and shrugged, "I can't remember the time exactly. I just know it was before dawn."

"I don't know how you do it, Tohru," Haru said, shaking his head before poking her side and watching her laugh, "I'm going to go get Yuki and the others. I'll be back shortly. Hanajima and Arisa should be getting up here soon. I believe Hiro and Kisa will be returning in about—" Haru looked at the clock, "8:30 in about a half hour."

"Breakfast will be done by then," Tohru said, nodding her head as she flipped the fish, "As a matter of fact. I'll be setting the table at about that time."

Haru left, leaving Tohru alone until Uo and Hana got up. They both entered the kitchen, smiling.

"You're up early. I expected you to sleep longer. When did you get up?" Uo said and Tohru smiled.

"Before dawn, at about 6, I think," Tohru said and turned off the burner the Miso sat on, "Hatsuharu left to get Yuki and the others. Kisa and Hiro will be here in 15 minutes. How long does it take Hatsuharu to wake them up anyways?"

"About 20 to 25 minutes," Uo said and shrugged.

"Arisa! Haru! Saki! We're back!" A woman's voice called from the front door.

"Kisa, come here please," Hana called out to her, "Hiro can you go up to Shigure's and help Haru wake them all up?"

"Why do I have to?" Hiro yelled and Kisa laughed.

"Just do it, Hiro," Kisa said as she walked into the kitchen, "It would make me very happy if you did."

"Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes," Hiro replied and left, Tohru laughed.

"That's a girl, Kisa. Wrap him around your finger," Tohru said and smiled.

"Saki? Arisa? What is that you wanted me for?" Kisa said as she looked at Uo and Hana, who were blocking Tohru from view.

"Oh would you two just move?" Tohru said and frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Tohru, you're ruining our fun!" Uo said and pouted.

"Arisa, you ruined our fun," Hana said and smiled slightly.

"Tohru? Tohru's here? Where! Sissy!" Kisa said and the two women moved to the side as the 18 year old girl called out to Tohru.

"Kisa!" Tohru said and opened her arms to the younger girl, who ran to her, causing them both to topple over.

"Sissy! I missed you so much!" Kisa said and Tohru smiled.

"I missed you too," Tohru said and smiled.

"Why did you leave, sissy?" Kisa said and Tohru inhaled.

"Akito threatened me. She told me that if I had anything to do with you guys, she'd have me killed," Tohru said and smiled, "I also wanted to get a post secondary school education so I went to college why I was in America. I realized that I'd die sooner or later, and I'd rather be with my family until I died, so I came back. And surprise, surprise. Akito's dead."

Kisa frowned as she nodded, taking in the new knowledge. A smile replaced the frown as they stood up.

"I'm glad you came back. You told me you'd come back sometime and every time someone was sad that you left, I told them that you'd come back soon. I think it seemed to give them all hopes," Kisa said, smiling, "Akito died right after we got the medallions made."

"Yes, Yes. I know," Tohru replied and smiled at her, hugging her again, "You're still so cute! Are you hungry?"

"No. Hiro and I ate before we left the main house," Kisa said and smiled, "I'm going to go up to my room. When Hiro gets back, send him up there for me, please?"

"Right," Tohru said as she returned to cooking and Kisa left.

Uo and Hana set the table and put the cooked food out on the table. As Tohru fished the fish, she set them on the table and boiled water for tea. She glanced at the clock.

"Haru's been gone for over 30 minutes," She said and frowned.

"Don't worry about him," Uo said, waving it off, "This all looks so yummy, Tohru-chan!"

Tohru heard the door open and several footsteps before it closed. She walked into the entrance and beamed.

"I hope you guys are hungry! I prepared a lot of food for everyone!" Tohru said and looked at the group.

Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo stood in the front, smiling. Haru and Hiro were in the back, hold someone back. Tohru laughed.

"Momiji!" Tohru said and grinned.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled and managed to escape the hold Hiro and Haru had on him.

He jumped on Tohru, knocking them both down. She laughed. Momiji hadn't changed a bit. Sure, he looked older, wore men's clothing, and sounded different, but he was still the same Momiji.

She continued laughing as she lay on the floor, calming down. Momiji rolled off her and stood up. He reached his hand down and helped her up before hugging her, again. Tohru opened her mouth to ask Momiji what he was doing there.

"I heard from Kureno and Kagura that you had returned and I wanted to see you. So I went to Shigure's house thinking that you'd be there and was disappointed when Haru told me you weren't there," Momiji said before she could even get a word out.

"Oh," Tohru said and smiled, "I'm glad you came to see me, Momiji. I hope it was no trouble!"

"Not at all!" Momiji said as they entered the eating room.

Breakfast was eaten in silence for the most part. The occasional question was asked, or the occasional comment was thrown out. Breakfast was over and Tohru explained everything to Momiji and Hiro. Everyone left to take care of their own agendas, leaving Tohru by herself.

She sat on her bed in her room, thinking about what she would do. Deciding on reading, Tohru stood up and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a ribbon-the ribbon Yuki had given her for White day oh so long ago. She smiled at it and placed it against her lips before tying it in her hair.

The brown haired woman sighed as she picked up a book-one of many that Shigure had written and she'd bought-and climbed up onto the roof. It was a romance story that took place in high school. It oddly reminded her of her high school years after her mother's death.

"Mom…" Tohru whispered and drew in a sharp breath, "It's still painful."

She exhaled, slowly before shaking all thoughts from her mind and reading her book. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear or see the silver haired man climb onto the house.

"Tohru-kun," He said and she jumped, startled.

"Ayame-san!" She said and inclined her head, "How are you?"

"I'm well," He replied and sat next to her, a smile on his face, "Yuki is searching for you."

"Oh, he is?" Tohru said and smiled.

_I wonder what he wants…_ She thought joyfully and stood up.

"I'll be back in a few. Feel free to make yourself at home," Tohru said and smiled at him, "Just don't get to cold."

"Thank you," Ayame said and followed her off the roof.

"Where is he, do you know?" She said and he nodded.

"At his _base_," The yellow orbed man walked into the house as Tohru took off in the direction of Yuki's garden.

True to Ayame's word, she found Yuki sitting on the same stump she had been on the day prior. He stood quickly, his grey hair flying around his face. His expression was unreadable but his eyes were filled with love.

She smiled as she stared in his eyes. Oh his eyes. Those violet orbs were her favorite. She smiled at him.

"Hi," She said simply and looked away.

"Hi Honda-san," Yuki said and Tohru looked at him, a slight hint of sadness in her brown orbs.

A slight breeze blew, sending her hair fluttering around her. Yuki caught the ribbon in his hand as it came untied and joined the wind. He smiled down at the ribbon and looked at her.

"You still have it," It was a statement of joy, "I'm glad."

"Of course I still have it. It's my favorite ribbon," Tohru looked at him, love coating her gaze, "because it came from you, Yuki."

Yuki reached up and tied it in her hair. A look of fear crossed his face for a brief minute before he spoke again.

"I… I love you, Tohru," Yuki whispered and her eyes widened, water forming in them.

As the joyful tears fell from her orbs, she threw herself into Yuki's broad chest. He went rigid for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you crying?" Yuki whispered into her ear, "Did I make you sad?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy," She said into his chest, "I'm happy because you returned _my_ feelings. I love you, Yuki. I really do."

His face lit up as she pulled away. For the first time in his life, Yuki Sohma held a joyful smile not darkened by his past. Darkness fled his heart and a grin plastered itself on his face.

He bent his head down and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. Her eyes slid closed before his did. Her arms shot up around his neck and his tightened their hold upon her. He pulled away and she opened her eyes, meeting his.

"Yuki…" she whispered and his forefinger found its way to her lips, silencing her.

"Shhhh… I've waited for this moment since I realized that I loved you," Yuki whispered before capturing her lips with his.

------

"Hana! Uo! Have you seen my Kimono?" Tohru cried out 6 months later, "I can't find it!"

"Right here," Uo said as she walked in the room, dressed in a red kimono and held up a dark blue Kimono, "I feel so weird. I'm dressed all wrong."

Snow fell outside, littering the ground with white flakes. Tohru laughed as she took the clothing item from her friend and dressed in it, receiving help from all three girls that were helping her.

"Kisa, would you go answer that?" Tohru said, groaning as Hana and Uo tied her obi and the door bell rang.

"Yes sissy," Kisa replied and rushed off, her orange hair color flying around her shoulders.

It was New Years and Hatori had invited Tohru, Hana, and Uo to go to the New Years celebration the Sohma family was having. It was the first formal celebration since Akito had been born… or something like that, and the very first celebration anyone outside of the family could attend.

A lot had happened for the Sohma family in the six months Yuki and Tohru had been dating. The curse was broken, Kyo had been accepted as part of the zodiac, Yuki and Kyo had settled their dispute, Uo and Kureno finally started dating, and Hana and Kazuma had been spending a lot of time together. Hatori had found a love interest, though no one knew who she was, save Shigure and Ayame, but they wouldn't tell. During that time, Tohru had found a job and was quite happy with it.

Tohru sighed as she stood from the chair after the final ringlet fell around her shoulders. She looked at the other two girls, both were dressed in Kimonos.

Hana's was black (Note 1 at bottom) with a white obi. White snow flakes decorated the silk fabric from the shoulders down to her ankles. Her hair had been left down, cascading around her shoulders.

Uo wore a red kimono (Note 1 at bottom) with a black obi tying it tightly. Red and black butterflies coated the Kimono from shoulders down. Her hair had been pulled up.

Tohru's was a different style. She wore a dark blue kara ori (Note 2 at bottom) verses the hoomonji the other two wore. Chinese designs decorated the kimono and obi in vastness. Her hair was curled in ringlets, left down to frame her face.

"Sissy?" Kisa said as she walked in the room, "Wow! You look pretty!"

Kisa also wore a kara ori in light yellow. Her obi was red and both were decorated with Chinese designs. Her hair had been left down, falling around her shoulders.

"Thank you!" Tohru said, a slight blush painting her cheeks, "What did you need?"

"Oh!" Kisa grinned and bowed politely, "The prince waits for his princess!"

Tohru's cheeks were stained red as she walked out of the room. Once she reached the entrance way, her cheeks had returned to their normal color and she slid on her geta (see three).

"You're beautiful," Yuki said and Tohru flushed again.

"Thank you. You look good yourself," Tohru said, as she looked him up and down.

He wore a black kimono with 3 kamon (see four) on the chest. She embraced him happily for a moment before he pulled away and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Ready?" She said and he nodded.

"Don't want to keep Hatori waiting," Yuki said, smiling.

The celebration was wonderful. Many Sohma's were there-more than Tohru ever expected existed-and Yuki spent his time talking with the zodiac members or with Tohru in the gardens. Before Tohru had realized it, the banquet had begun and she returned home with Uo and Hana.

The next month passed by in a hurry and Tohru soon found herself shopping for valentine gifts. She got everyone chocolate, save Yuki. She was having a hard time choosing something for him.

"Ayame… he might know," Tohru said and smiled, "But I don't want to burden him."

As if to answer her need, Ayame entered the house followed by Shigure. She smiled at them and beckoned them forward.

"I need help. I don't now what to get Yuki for Valentines Day!" She sighed, placing her cheek on her hand.

"Chocolates?" Shigure suggested.

"Not good enough," She replied.

"Clothes," Ayame said and she shook her head.

"Not for him," She retorted and frowned.

"Seeds for his garden?" Shigure stated and she smiled.

"Maybe," She remarked.

"Flowers?" Ayame said and she frowned again.

"You guys are no help," She said exasperatedly, "Not that you guys haven't helped me or anything. It's just… oh never mind!"

Ayame laughed before speaking softly, "I'm sure whatever you get him, Yuki will be happy with. You can even make him something."

"I know what I'm going to do…" Tohru replied and smiled widely.

"Good. So, what are you going to do?" Shigure said a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Not telling," She said, sticking her tongue out, "Send Yuki out to his base in ten minutes, if it's not too much trouble."

She stood up and left the house after putting her shoes on. She went directly to the store and bought a huge chocolate heart, a single red rose, and several packages of seeds for his garden. Grinning at finally figuring out what to get him, she set out to the vegetable patch.

Yuki wasn't there when she got there. She sighed in relief and sat on the tree stump, holding all three gifts in her arms. She heard Yuki's footsteps and soon seen him.

"Yuki!" She called out and he smiled as he spotted her.

"Hey," He said softly after reaching her and planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Valentines day, Yuki," She said and held out the gifts.

"Thank you Honda-san," Yuki said and Tohru beamed at him.

She was about to say something about him calling her 'Honda-san' but her cut her off, placing a warm, love filled kiss on her lips. She melted into it like chocolate on a hot summer's day.

"I love you," He said and she smiled before repeating the same thing.

------

Valentines Day flew by and the rest of the month followed soon after. Yuki and Tohru's relationship had gotten serious and by White Day they had been on a date three times a week!

Tohru had found that living on her own was a lot more boring compared to living with her friends. Her job got more exciting everyday as Momiji brought a long Momo-who was told about him.

Momiji's family had been pulled back together after the curse was lifted. His mother was told that he was her son and they decided to give him up for adoption… or something like that. Momo had begun to work with her and Momiji, brightening up the day with her cheerful personality and joyful face.

March 14, found Tohru trying to avoid as many people as possible. Well, mainly the male population. She had received so many gifts; she didn't know what to do with them. Each member of the zodiac gave her a gift for every year she was gone.

The brown haired woman found herself walking around in the woods, heading to the secret base, where she would clear up leaf waste and other stuff that had found it's way there.

She spotted Yuki right away as she walked into the small clearing. A smile grew on her face and she set down the basket full of tools. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Hey Yuki," She said and he smiled.

"Good afternoon, Honda-san," Yuki replied and a look of hurt filled Tohru's face before it left.

"How are you, Sohma-kun," she retorted, returning the favor of using his last name.

"I'm fine. And you, Honda-san?" he stated, ignoring the pain in his heart from her using his last name.

"Fine," She remarked politely and let go of him.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, turning around.

"There's nothing wrong!" Tohru said, before gathering what she need and setting out to work.

"Tohru, there's something wrong. What it is?" Yuki said and Tohru sighed, before standing up.

"You. You've been calling me Honda-san every time we see it each, lately. It really hurts. Why won't you just call me by my name?" Tohru replied, exasperatedly.

Yuki wrapped his arms around her, smiling slightly. He kissed her forehead and felt her head rest on his chest.

"Why? Why won't you?" she asked and he bent his head down so he could whisper into her ear.

"Because I want to call you Tohru Sohma-san," He whispered and placed a kiss next to her ear before falling down onto one knee, a small box in hand, "Tohru Honda-san, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yuki…" Tohru whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay, "Of course I will. I love you."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, joyously before spinning them around. Tohru laughed, the tears flying off her cheeks. He set her down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I'm so glad, Tohru," Yuki whispered and held her tightly to him, "I love you."

"I'm so happy that you want me to be your wife, Yuki. I don't know what I would have done if you had of choose some other woman," Tohru replied and laid her head on his chest.

------

"He proposed?" Kisa said, a wide grin on her face, "Oh that's so cute."

"I thought he wanted to break up with me. I mean this whole past month he was referring to me as 'Honda-san'. It really hurt. And when I asked him about it, he said 'Because I want to call you Tohru Sohma-san' and then he proposed. I was so shocked and happy," Tohru said all in one breath, "And the ring! It's just beautiful!"

True enough, it was beautiful. Simple and beautiful. It was a simple white gold band with a single diamond in the center. Two amethysts rested on each side of the jewel, making it glimmer all the more radiant.

"The dark cloud that was once around his heart, doesn't exist anymore. I believe that you will both be very happy. I approve," Hana said simply and Tohru beamed at her.

"Thank you Hana!" Tohru said, grinning.

"He makes you happy and you make him happy," Uo said, nodding, "I approve too. But if he hurts you, I'll hurt him."

"Oh no. That would not be good," Tohru said but Uo ignored her as she plotted Yuki's early and untimely demise.


End file.
